Let it Diminish
by it's simply me
Summary: A simple meeting in the rain can wash all the pain away. Smitchie.


Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Demi Lovato and the Jonas brothers' song 'On the line'. Enjoy.

* * *

**I didn't want to say  
I was sorry  
For breaking us apart**

She looked at the picture for a second, reminiscing its memories. She knew she missed him, and that it was her that shunned him away. But who could blame her? _He_ was the one that did that to her. But he didn't at the same time, it was just her.

Michie sighed. Her mahogany eyes scanned the room, taking in its deprived state. She hadn't cared for it since that day. And why would she? There wasn't a point to her fixing it anymore. She had pushed him away, he had broken her heart and she had snapped at anyone pressing her about it. Nobody would bother making a visit to her anytime soon. Not that she wanted to meet anybody. Other than him.

**I didn't want to say  
It was my fault  
Even though I knew it was**

He was stupid and he was beating himself up for it. He was dirt. No, he was lower than dirt. Lower than the rocks underneath that, and lower than the layer under that. And he stank worse too. His hair had lost that gleam that sent Connect 3's posters selling and the fangirls squealing. His eyes had lost that glimmer that used to make people stare in awe at the depth they held. Basically, Shane Gray had stopped being Shane Gray.

**I didn't want to call you back  
Cause I knew that I was wrong  
**

The picture was among her favorites. While taking that memorable canoe ride, Michie had doubled over in laughter at one of his jokes, and had flipped the boat over, dumping both occupants into the small lake. They had clambered out, soaked, to find Nate, Jason and Caitlyn laughing their heads off. Before the two soaked teens had a chance to react, Caitlyn had snapped the camera. That had resulted in a photo with their faces red, shocked and embarrassed. Michie still had it.

But after that, _he_ had insisted on a retake. So Caitlyn took the photo again, this time with him holding up her hair so it looked like she was being electrocuted and his face with that grin that made you think he was innocent, even if he had done the wrong act under your nose. God, she missed that grin.

Michie looked at the phone next to her bedside lamp. What had the ringing sounded like? She couldn't remember, it had been forever. Actually, it hadn't been. _He _had called her so many times, but she had just ignored them, as much as she wanted to forget the whole deal. And suddenly, without thinking, she picked up the purple phone and dialed in the number she had pressed in so many occasions before. But she froze in the act of sending the call.

What was she doing? She couldn't call him. What would he say? What would _she _say? If she heard his voice, she'd have to admit it, that their situation was because of her stupid misunderstanding. And she was still thick enough to have that much pride left in her to never want to admit that. But it was his fault she was that stubborn. He had always told her to not let anything get in the way of her and her dignity. Not even himself. And she still cared enough to obey.

**Yeah I knew, I was wrong.**

Shane banged his head on the wall. If only Michie had come in five seconds later, they wouldn't be in this mess. Or maybe if he hadn't been so stuck up and actually listened to Tess, they wouldn't be in this mess. He wouldn't have nodded subconsciously at Tess' question while his mind was elsewhere. Tess wouldn't have interpreted his distant answer as one to her question. She wouldn't have kissed him.

And Michie wouldn't have walked in.

Shane felt burning acid gather behind his eyelids. Why hadn't he just payed attention to the blonde? Or better yet, why hadn't he told her to go away? Why couldn't he have just said to her face how he didn't think anything of her, especially in comparison to that guardian angel he had the incredible luck of meeting? Then Tess would have walked away and Michie would still be talking to him, smiling that brilliant smile. He wouldn't be alone.

**One of same  
Never to change  
Our life was beautiful  
We got it all  
Destined to fall  
Our life was tragical  
**

Michie's delicate hands tightened their grip on the now tear splattered glass frame. She stood up, holding the frame high above her head, ready to smash the cursed object into a million pieces. Then at least something would reflect her heart.

But then her eyes fell on the mirror next to her. She caught the demented look of her cold eyes. They looked hollow, devoid of color. Freaky. Her hair was frizzed, barely brushed through and her skin was ghostly pale. Even she knew she looked horrible, and she usually didn't think much of looks. She hadn't needed to, not with_ him_. And her eyes landed on the beautiful picture clutched in her hand. She slowly lowered it back to eye level. Such happiness.

And the stupid tears brimmed again and leaked down her face in a constant stream. She hugged the picture tightly to herself and collapsed face down into her disheveled blanket, her watery eyes dampening everything, just like the rain outside.

**Wanted to call  
No need to fight  
You know I would lie  
**

He shakily dialed in the number. Why would this time be any different from any of the other ones? She would still hate him, still loathe him, still pretend he didn't exist.

But to him, that was the worst part of it, the fact that she was ignoring him. She could still hate him, but show it by cursing at him. Then he would know she hadn't forgotten about him, that she was still hurt because of something he had done. He could try to make it better then. Plus, he would hear her voice. That voice he had fell in love with the second he had heard it.

What scared him most about calling was the fact that even if she _thought_ of picking up her phone, she would think he would lie and not bother. What would he do then? He didn't care though. He had to try. Live on the line, as she used to say.

**But tonight  
We're living on the line**

Michie's eyes snapped open as her cell phone started ringing. It was so familiar, that tone, yet so distant, like a memory that had taken place in her extreme childhood so she barely remembered it. But as soon as she heard hit, she knew it was him. They used to be unable to go a day without hearing the sound of the other's voice. And she still found it painful without it. To such an extent that she snatched up the small flip-phone and put it to her ear, then froze, not knowing what to say.

**Listen baby  
Never would have said forever  
If I knew it'd end so fast  
**

"Michie?"

His voice was voice was just like she remembered it. No, it was better. A sweet memory that, once now reawakened, seemed even more divine. Her throat clogged up as her mind went blank. He was broken. She could tell from those two syllables of his voice.

"Yeah?" She croaked, her voice sounding like a raspy goat's. She swallowed, then tried again, forcing herself to add a snappish air around it. "What?"

**Why did you say 'I love you'  
If you knew it wouldn't last  
**

She was talking to him. Suddenly the smile broke off the three weeks' worth of frowning. His face hurt as the unused muscles were suddenly forced back into strenuous exercise. He couldn't believe it. It had been so long, and yet she finally chose to answer him. He had taken a risk, calling in this heavy rain on his mobile, since the signal always sucked on rainy days. But he hadn't wanted to walk downstairs to the landline.

"How've you been?" He asked, leaning back slightly closing his eyes as she replied, the first crackles sounding through the receiver. He was talking like they had never broke up.

"Fine." He heard her remark and he absorbed her voice like a dog would water in a desert. "But if that's all you…."

**Baby I just can't hear what you're saying  
The line is breaking up**

Then the line started crackling up with static fuzz and he couldn't make out the rest of the sentence. "Mich, I can't hear you." He was met with more crackles. "If you can hear me, I need you to meet me out in the park, okay? I'm waiting." He waited for a while, listening for what he hoped was a reply from Michie then closed the phone. He headed for the door and dashed out into the pelting rain, barely noticing how bitingly cold it was, not waiting to wonder if Michie had even heard his request. And if she had if she would actually bother coming.

**Or is there just us  
Or is there just us?**

Michie froze, staring at the now blank screen of her phone. Had what she had just heard been real? Shane wanted to talk with her, to take action, for the first time in three weeks, besides the phone calls? Had her wishes been answered? Did that twinkle twinkle little star thing actually work? For a moment, she couldn't think, was just frozen there, staring at the metal object, Shane's perfect voice flittering through her mind.

**One of same  
Never to change  
Our life was beautiful  
**

She dumped her phone on the bed and quickly ruffled through her disarrayed closet for her black raincoat. She took it out and pulled her arms into the sleeves. What would she say to him? It was her fault they hadn't had any contact for weeks. She was the one who had refused his messages. She was the one who refused his calls. She was the one who refused to listen to him when he tried to reason about when she had walked in on him and Tess kissing.

Caitlyn had called later on, telling her that Nate had explained what had happened. That Tess was the one who had made the first move on Shane, not the other way around. Of course Caitlyn would know that, her being with Nate and Nate being one of the closest personnel to the Gray popstar.

**We got it all  
Destined to fall  
Our life was tragical  
Wanted to call  
No need to fight  
You know I would lie**

Michie, being the pride filled girl she now was, refused to listen to her friends and shunted them away, yelling at them for all lying to her and siding with Shane. And as for the latter, she refused to have any contact with him since then. And she had tried to reason with herself that she was right. Seeing him with Tess had torn her heart to shreds. And she was sure that the only reason she was going to see him right now was because she knew she was dying without him.

**But tonight  
We're living on the line**

She glanced at herself once more in the mirror. She had splashed water over her porcelain face, making her look slightly more fresh and had roughly pulled a brush through her hair. It wouldn't make a difference, since she was heading into the rain, but she felt Shane deserved the best she could give.

**Try to call again  
And get your mailbox  
Like a letter left unread  
**

She wasn't going to show, and Shane suddenly felt stupid for even hoping she would. He was shivering under the slight cover of a balcony as the cold wind hit his damp shirt. His glazed eyes wiped over the dripping landscape of the barren park, looking for the one thing that would make his life worth living again. A second passed. A minute. Then five. He sighed. She wasn't coming.

And then he felt himself warm up to the core. His heart jolted with a shock of electricity he had only felt when she was around. He watched her elegant form approach. Her copper-brown hair was matted to her face, flawless and fabulous. He watched as she stopped under a tree, looking around. He stood there for a while just taking her in, feeling this was one of his wishful dreams.

**Apologies are often open-ended  
But this was better left unsaid.**

What could have been said? That he was perfect? That he was beyond doubt an angle sent from heaven and raised by earthly standards? That she was an imbecile to have shunned him away? That was old news to Michie as she stood there, her now colored eyes locked with his deep ones, just staring, this being the first time of seeing the other in three weeks. She couldn't believe how she had survived almost a month without him. She didn't think she could ever leave his side.

**  
One of same  
Never to change  
Our life was beautiful  
**

He shakily placed a hand on her cheek, igniting the sparks Michie had felt when they used to hold hands. She gazed back at him, almost blindly, as his thumb started gently stroking her cheek. She shivered slightly, and it definitely wasn't because of the rain.

"I missed you." She heard him whisper.

**We got it all  
Destined to fall  
Our life was tragical**

There were so many things going through his head that he wanted to tell her right there and then. That he had missed her. That he thought she was gorgeous. That she was his angel. That he never meant to kiss Tess. That he never meant to hurt her. That he thought it had been too long since they last saw each other face to face. That this should never happen again.

**Wanted to call  
No need to fight  
You know I would lie**

Shane didn't know where to start. He licked his lips and opened his mouth. "Michie, I'm so, so sorry." He started as gently as he could. And gentle wasn't his style. "I'm a loser, and I don't deserve you. You're so perfect, Mich, and even if I tried pointing out something wrong, I'd be lying about it. Because the only one wrong was me. Please, please forgive me, Michie, because I'm sorry, and I can't-"

Michie gently placed a finger tenderly on his mouth. "Someone once told me apologies are open-ended."

Panic flashed through his veins. She was doubting him. "Michie, I mean it with my-"

"Prove it." She whispered. He searched her eyes, finding that hidden message that clue to winning her back. And suddenly he found it.

He pushed his lips to hers, something both of them had been craving ever since Final Jam. It wasn't heated, nor was it over the top. It was just right, the perfect kiss, the sweetest one to warm them up on a cold day. They barely noticed as the rain thinned and the breeze warmed. All they felt was the feel of the other, and that's all they ever wanted.

**But tonight  
We're living on the line**

All they'd ever want again.

**We're living on the line  
Yeah, oh yeah  
We're living on the line tonight**

* * *

So, much different than anything I've written before. It's just something that came up while listening to this song. It really is good, so you should give it a listen. The story I made doesn't really fit the song, but it's basically 'inspired' by it, that's all. So tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
